


Bake-off

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [330]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: prelude requested: Pen and Ink! And: “Remember how I told you I already took care of that? Well I lied and I need help NOW.”





	

Gordon held his comm away from his ear, flinching at the sudden increase in volume.  He leaned back in slowly, wary of further outburst.  “What about the cake?  Pen, guests are arriving in..” he glanced at the clock hung high in the hall.  “Fifteen minutes.   “What do you mean?”

“It was ticked off my list,” and now that he’s listening, Gordon can hear the frustration and desperation in her voice.  “But the company swears they never received the order.  And that was after I chased the manager down at home.  They can’t help, not in time.”

Gordon was already striding for the stairs.  “Where are you?”

He found her mid-sigh, dressed impeccably despite the casual dress code, standing the middle of the otherwise empty kitchen. Gordon paused only long enough to peck a kiss to the tip of her nose before he was off, digging through the stacks of jars and canisters in the well-stocked pantry.

“Gordon Tracy, what on earth are you doing?”

Gordon re-appeared, already tugging an apron over his head.  “The caterers are all setup outside, so we won’t be in their way.  And we have time and space and flour and eggs and I’m sure the oven actually works.”  The apron said _Kiss The Cook_ , and Gordon grinned and pointed meaningfully at it.  

Penny just stared at him, a faint smile on her face.  “You can bake?”

Gordon was already piling ingredients on the counter.  “Every Tracy Brother has done a last minute cake for a younger brother’s school fair.  It’s like a rite of passage.”  He sniffed the milk and nodded.  “And John taught me this recipe.  It’s foolproof, trust me.”

Penny blinked.  “ _John_  bakes?”  her tone shifting from suspicious to incredulous.

Gordon grinned and blew gently into a mixing bowl to clear out any dust.  “If you twist his arm.”  She still looked unconvinced.  “Pen, our kid is four.  Put enough frosting on a paving brick and she’d be ecstatic.  Now, give me a kiss and clear out.”  He waggled a beater.  “Magic is about to happen.”

Penny gave up and, laughing, pulled on his apron strings until he was close enough to kiss.


End file.
